Terobsesi Barang Mahal Hyungdeul Super Junior
by guixiannim
Summary: "HYAAA...! BOCAH SETAN..! KEMBALIKAN SISIR BERLIAN MILIKU...!" / "Itu..! Setan yang kau bawa kesini membuat ulah lagi..! Dia menghantui chullie hyung..!" / "CHO HYUNSUNG...! SETAN KECIL..! CEPAT KEMARI KAU..!" Teriak kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Apakah hyungdeul akan tahan dengan kelakuan Evil dari dua bersaudara Cho itu..? Entahlah/ Kyuhyun / Yesung/ Heechul / All member Super Junior
1. In Seoul

Nahhhh... Sebelumnya saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu,, saya baru aja post FF saya :D.

Nama..? Saya siapa..? #Plakk okeh kalian bisa panggil apa aja terserah. "Reder: emang nama lu siapa..? #Geplak"

Mian mian... saya lupa nama saya xD, okeh panggil aja Boychan.. Bukan..! Saya bukan namja..! tapi yeoja yang sedikit kek namja /Apadah/ yaudah pokonya intinya itu.

Karena saya baru.. jadi kalian harus baca dan suka FF aneh ini /Maksa/

Yaudah langsung aja..

Terobsesi Barang Mahal Hyungdeul Super Junior

Chapter 1 : In Seoul

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Aneh

Rate : T

Warning !: Tulisan aneh, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Cho Hyun Sung (OC)

- Lee Hye Won (OC)

- All Member SJ (Termasuk Zhoumi + Henry)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Happy Reading \(^0^)/

Bandara Seoul.

"Huaahhh akhirnya setelah sekian lama gua balik juga ke seoul..!" teriak seorang yeoja yang berpenampilan seperti seorang namja, yahh bisa di bilang dia itu tomboy.

"Yakkk bisa diam tidak..? Kau tidak malu apa setiap orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh..?" Omel yeoja yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu sambil menarik topi jaket yeoja tomboy tadi.

"Isshhh ne nunna aku diam..!" kata yeoja itu memasang wajah bersalah dan berjalan mendahului yeoja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hyaaa kau panggil apa..?" teriak hyewon sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri dongsaeng bohongannya.

"Aku memanggilmu nunna..! Apa ada yang salah..?" jelas + tanya hyunsung dengan muka polosnya.

"Hya berapa kali aku bilang...! Aku tak suka di panggil nunna unnie atau apapun itu..!" omel hyewon sambil menghentakan kakinya di lantai.

"Ne ajhussi mianhamnida..!" kata hyunsung membungkukkan badannya menghadap kakaknya.

"Hyaa dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar..! Kau panggil aku apalagi..! Yang benar kalau memanggilku..!" kata hyewon mengacak kesal rambut yeoja tomboy yang sedang membungkuk di depannya.

"Isshhh lepaskan..! Kyaaa kau tadi bilang tak mau di panggil nunna ataupun unnie, sekarang apa salah aku memanggil mu ajhussi..?" bentak hyunsung merapikan tata'an rambutnya.

"Kau membuatku gila..!" omel kang lalu berjalan mendahului dongsaengnya.

"Isshh tunggu aku.!" kata hyunsung berlari kecil menghampiri nunnanya.

"Hya apa kau sudah mengabari hyungdeul kalau kita sudah sampai..?" tanya hyewon.

"Ne sudah..!" jawab hyunsung dingin.

wuihhhh jangan bingung yahh kenapa itu manggilnya pada menyimpang :D #Plakk. mereka berdua kurang pengertian/ajaran tentang penggunaan kata panggilan Hyung-Oppa / Nunna-Unnie #Plakk *SokTau. yahh intinya mereka berdua itu nggak suka di panggil yg kek feminim gitu Nunna Unnie.. apa tuh...? mereka pada risih dengernya #JiwaNamja . dan juga mereka rada ga suka manggil namja yg lebih tua dari mereka dengan sebutan oppa.. #GeliGuaDengernya, hyaa tapi itu kan udah dari korea -_-. mereka berdua itu pingin terlahir namja, tapi malah terlahir yeoja.. syukuri apa adanya wehh *Reder: Ngaca bego...! Lu juga..! #Plakk. abaikan. yaudah lanjut yeh.

~Wussshhhh~ ~Ckittt~ 25 menit setelah mereka menunggu dan menunggu, akhirnya di depan mereka sudah terhenti mobil merk Hyundai NF, dan sang supir #Plakk, maksudnya seorang namja yang mengendarai mobil tersebut langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya.

"Kyaaaa hyungg..! Kenapa kau lama sekali..! Kau tak tau apa, kita menunggu sangat lama di sini.! Kau kemana saja sih..? Jangan bilang kalau ada jadwal..! Yahh aku tau kalau jadwalmu tak sepadat hyungdeul..! Apa kau melupakan kita dan hanya memainkan game pabbo mu itu..? Akan aku adukan pada um... Ehmmpptt..!" protesan seorang yeoja yang paling kecil dari mereka bertiga akhirnya berhenti juga setelah kyuhyun membungkam mulut yeoja itu dan menggeretnya mendekati mobilnya, dan memasukan paksa hyunsung ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Kajja wonnie..!" kata kyuhyun lalu memasuki mobilnya.

"Isshhh dasar.. hyung dan dongsaeng sama sama menyebalkan..!" gerutu hyewon kesal, lalu berjalan memasuki mobil kyuhyun.

"Hya pabbo kenapa membungkam mulutku..? Sakit tau..! Isshh namja tak punya hati..!" omel hyunsung mencubit lengan kyuhyun yang ada di bangku supir, sedangkan dia dan hyewon ada di belakang.

"Isshhh Cho hyunsung...! kau bisa diam tidak.? Isshhh kau membuatku kesal..! Lama-lama akan ku buang kau ke sungai han..!" omel kyuhyun menatap tajam dongsaengnya.

"Cih..! Buang saja kalau kau berani..! Aku berjanji aku akan menghantuimu dan mengambil nyawamu..!" kata hyunsung mengejek oppanya.

"Isshh kau..! Dasar saeng kurang ajar..!" gerutu kyuhyun kesal, lalu melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dorm SJ

"Aku datang...!" teriak hyunsung saat membuka pintu dorm SJ yang ada di lantai 12.

"Hyaaaa setannnn...! Berisiikk..!" teriak beberapa member yang sedang duduk menonton tv.

"Isshhh apa kalian sama sekali tak merindukanku..? Huh..~ Wookie nunnaa..!" omel hyunsung, lalu berlari ke dapur menghampiri ryeowook.

"Yakk dasar saeng kurang ajar..! Kenapa memanggilku nunna..!" omel ryeowook sambil mengangkat spatulanya tinggi bersiap memukul yeoja yang ada di depannya.

"Hehehe hyung aku bercanda..! Turunkan spatulanya..!" kata hyunsung tersenyum gaje.

"Ishh..! Mana hyewon..?" tanya ryeowook sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di belakang hyunsung.

"Hyaa..! Kenapa mencari dia..! Kau tak merindukanku apa..? Menyebalkan..!" omel hyunsung menghentakan kakinya di lantai.

"Donghae hyungg..!" teriak hyewon saat memasuki dorm SJ.

"Hyaaa saengie..!" teriak donghae histeris lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri dongsaengnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hyewonnie..!" teriak ryeowook lalu berlari menghampiri hyewon.

"Aisshhh dasar namja pabbo..! Awas saja kalian, aku datang bukannya di sambut malah sibuk sendiri, kalau hyewon datang pada histeris semua..! Aisshhh lihat saja pembalasanku pada kalian..!" gerutu hyunsung lalu berjalan menjauhi dapur menuju kamar YeWook couple.

"Yesung hyung..?" panggil hyunsung saat memasuki kamar yewook.

"..." tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari seorang namja yang sedang asik bermain dengan dua anjing peliharaannya.

"Hyung..!" panggil hyunsung.

"..." tapi lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon dari orang yang di panggil.

"Isshhh kenapa semua orang di sini sangat menyebalkan..! YESUUUUNNGGG..!" teriak hyunsung memanggil yesung yang langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hyaaa..! Bisa kau panggil aku dengan lebih sopan..? Kenapa berteriak..!" omel yesung lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah hyunsung.

"Isshh aku sudah memanggilmu beribu-ribu kali dengan sopan dan baik..! Tapi kau tak menjawabnya..!" kata hyunsung. (#Lebehhh)

"Ne ne..! Lalu ada apa ke sini..?" tanya yesung.

"Aku ngantuk..! Aku mau pinjam kasur mu..!" kata hyunsung lalu merebahkan badanya di kasur yesung.

"YAKKKK CHO KYUHYUUNNN..! BAWA PULANG DONGSAENGMUUU...!" teriak yesung kesal.

"Hyaaa hyung...! Jangan berisikk..!" omel hyunsung lalu menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut yesung.

"Isshhh dasar yeoja setan..!" omel yesung.

.

.

.

.

Malam Hari Di Meja Makan

"Wookie...! Mana makannannya..! Kita sudah lapar..!" teriak shindong mewakili 14 member yang mengelilingi meja makan. (Wihhh ini banyak banget orangnya.. bayangin aja se gede apa meja makannya #Plakk) okk abaikan.

"Ne hyung.. tunggu sebentar..!" teriak wookie dari dapur, sedangkan hyunsung dan hyewon berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa beberapa lauk pauk.

"Hya kalian bisa sabar tidak sih..? Kalian tak kasihan apa pada wookie hyung..? Isshhh bisanya cuma berteriak-teriak saja..!" omel hyunsung menatap tajam para member lalu menaruh lauk pauk yang dia bawa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu wookie hyung.. Tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan..!" jawab henry pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Ne henry hyung gwaenchana.. aku tau kok..!" kata hyesung merubah nada bicaranya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae lama..!" kata ryeowook berjalan ke meja makan membawa lauk terakhir.

"wookie-ah aku sudah lapar..!" kata heechul sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Yakkk apa berhenti merengek..! Kenapa tadi kau tak membuat makanan saja sendiri..!" omel hyunsung menatap heechul tajam.

"Yakk anak kecil.. kenapa mengomeliku..? Kau berani dengan ku..?" kata heechul menunjuk hyunsung.

"Wae..? Kau kira aku takut padamu hyung..?" kata hyunsung, sedangkan kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kesal. bagi member SJ mereka memang biasa berdebad satu sama lain, apa lagi kalau ada hyunsung di dorm mereka, pasti dorm akan sangat ramai penuh dengan perdebatan para member dengan dongsaeng cho kyuhyun itu.

"Hyaa kalau begitu kajja kita bertanding..! Siapa yang kalah, harus menuruti perkataan yang menang..!" kata heechul berdiri dari kursinya.

"Okk fine..! Mau bertanding apa..?" tanya hyunsung.

"Berdandan..!" jawab heechul #Gubrakk ._. , awalnya para member sedikit senang karena akan menonton pertandingan gratis, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan hyung mereka, dengan seketika semua member langsung hopeleless dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Yahh hyung sudahlah..!" kata hanggeng menarik ujung baju hyungnya, tapi sama sekali tak di respon oleh heechul.

"Hyung.. bisa tidak pertandingan yang elit sedikit gitu..! Masa iya bertanding dandan..!" kata hyunsung kesal.

"Aisshhh Cho Hyunsung..! Diam.. dan cepat duduk di kursimu..! Lupakan tentang pertandingan bodoh kalian itu..!" omel kyuhyun kesal.

"Yahh tapi hyung..!"

"CEPATTT..!" teriak kyuhyun murka.

"ne..!" jawab hyunsung kesal lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebelah shindong, sedangkan ryeowook di sebelah yesung, dan hyewon di sebelah donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyewon hyunggggg...!" teriak hyunsung menghampiri hyewon yang sedang melihat bintang-bintang dari balkon kamar EunHae couple.

"Hyung..!" panggil hyunsung lalu berdiri di sebelah hyewon sambil memegang pagar balkon *Apadah -_-

"Waeyo..?" tanya hyewon tanpa menatap hyunsung dan masih tetap mengamati bintang=bintang yang ada di atas langit.

"Hyung aku tak mendapat kasur..!" adu hyunsung.

"Tidur saja di kasur hyungmu..!" kata hyewon memberi saran.

"Hya kau seperti tak mengenal dia saja hyung..! Dia tak akan mau, dan juga nanti pasti dia sangat bawel bertanya-tanya di mana dia harus tidur.." kata hyunsung kesal.

"Isshhh kau suruh saja dia tidur di sofa.. donghae hyung saja rela tidur di sofa.. masa iya dia tidak rela..!" kata hyewon menatap hyunsung sekilas.

"Hmm akan ku coba..! Hyung bagaimana rencana kita..?" tanya hyunsung senang.

"Mwo..? Rencana..? Rencana apa..?" tanya hyewon bingung sambil menatap hyunsung.

"Isshh kau ternyata pabbo ne..!" kata hyunsung lalu memukul kepala hyewon dengan santainya.

"Hyaaaa..! Berani sekali kau..?" teriak hyewon menatap hyunsung tajam.

"Ehh mianhae..!" kata hyunsung tertawa kuda sambil berjalan mundur.

"Hyaa kemari kau dasar anak kurang ajar..!" teriak hyewon mengejar hyunsung yang sudah berlari mengelilingi kamar eunhae.

"Huaaaa hyung aku bercanda..!" teriak hyunsung histeris sambil terus berlari.

"Kesini kau..!" teriak hyewon.

~Ceklek~ perlahan pinru kamar eunhae couple itu terbuka dan menampakkan seekor monyet #Plakk #DiGebukinJewels. *Ralat*. perlahan pintu kamar eunhae couple itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja yang sangat tampan tapi sayangnya otaknya berisi dengan yadong di sana sini #Plakk.

"Hya kenapa ribut..?" teriak eunhyuk yang melihat dua dongsaeng yeojanya berlarian.

"Dia hyung kurang ajar padaku,..!" adu hyewon sambil menunjuk hyunsung dan terus mengejarnya.

"Aku khilaf hyewonnie hyung.. serius aku khilaf..!" kata hyunsung lalu berlari menghampiri eunhyuk.

"Aisshh aku tak percaya padamu..!" teriak hyewon.

"Hyung tolongin saeng mu kenapa..!" pinta hyunsung lalu berdiri di belakang badan eunhyuk.

"Hya kesini kau setan..!" kata hyewon mencoba meraih hyunsung yang ada di belakang eunhyuk.

"Ishhh diam..!" teriak eunhyuk tegas., sontak mereka berdua langsung terdiam dengan tenang.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya cepat kalian tidur..!" kata eunhyuk.

"Yahh hyung, kami ke sini kan berlibur, kenapa jam segini sudah di suruh tidur, lagian aku belum mengantuk..!" jawab hyewon.

"Hya aku bilang tidur ya cepat tidur..! Atau besok pagi kalian berdua tak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapan dan makan siang..!" ancam eunhyuk.

"Isshh ne..! Dasar, seperti ibu-ibu saja..!" gerutu hyewon dan hyunsung bersamaan.

"Apa kalian bilang..?" tanya eunhyuk geram.

"Ahh anniya..!" kata hyewon lalu berjalan mendekati kasur donghae dan mulai merebahkan badannya.

"Kau juga setan kecil..! Cepatlah tidur..!" kata eunhyuk berbalik menghadap hyunsung.

"Isshh ne umma..!" kata hyunsung keras.

"Apa kau bilang..?" tanya eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyaaa aniyaa...!" teriak hyunsung lalu berlari menjahui eunhyuk, memasuki kamar kyumin couple.

"Isshhh satu setan saja sudah repot.. apalagi di tambah satu setan kecil yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu..!" gerutu eunhyuk lalu berjalan ke ruang tv yang ada beberapa member yang belum tidur.

"Kenapa hyuk..?" tanya leeteuk yang melihat dongsaengnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku merasa hidupku di dorm tidak beruntung saat ini hyung..!" kata eunhyuk lalu duduk di sebelah donghae.

"Kenapa..?' tanya leeteuk lagi.

"Di dorm kita ada satu setan yang sangat kurang ajar, dan sekarang di tambah lagi satu setan kecil yang tak kalah kurang ajarnya dari kyuhyun...!" gerutu eunhyuk yang sangat kesal berkali-kali lipat.

"hahaha, masa iya kau belum terbiasa dengan dua setan kakak beradik itu..? Setiap liburan sekolah kan hyewon dan hyunsung selalu ke sini, sudah bawa happy saja deh..!" kata leteuk menceramahi dongsaengnya.

"Ne kalau hanya hyewon saja sih tak apa hyung.. nah itu kenapa si setan juga harus ke sini..!"

"Yahh mana mau hyewon ke sini sendiri, dia kan takut kalau naik pesawat sendiri ke sini..!" kata donghae yang sedari tadi diam.

"Iya juga ya..!" kata eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah cepat kalian tidur, besok kalian ada jadwal kan..!" suruh leeteuk.

"Ne hyung..!" jawab eunhae bersamaan lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Shindong..! Siwon..! Cepat tidur..!" kata leeteuk karena di sana hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Ne hyung..!" kata mereka berdua lalu berjalan malas ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

"Hyung..!" panggil hyunsung yang melihat kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP di kasur.

"Kyu hyung..!" panggil hyunsung lagi yang sama sekali tak di respon oleh hyungnnya.

"Kyuhyun paboo..!" teriak hyunsung.

"Hyaaa setan..! Apa sih..? Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk hah..?" omel kyuhyun mematikan pspnya.

"Isshh mengomel saja terus.! Hyung aku tidur di mana..?" tanya hyunsung polos.

"Tidur saja di ruang tengah.. kalau tidak ya tidur saja di sofa situ..!" kata kyuhyun lalu menunjuk sebuah sofa di sebrang kasurnya.

"Yakk kau tega sekali padaku hyung..! Kau saja yang tidur di sofa, aku mau tidur di kasurmu..!" kata hyunsung.

"Hyaa tak boleh..! Sana jauh-jauh dari kasur ku...!" kata kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Isshhh awas kau hyung..!" gerutu hyunsung menduding kyuhyun, lalu menarik paksa bantal yang di tiduri kyuhyun dan menarik selimut kyuhyun.

"Hyaaa setan.. kembalikan bantal dan selimutku..!" kata kyuhyun duduk dari tidurnya.

"Isshh kyu..! Biarkan saja.. kenapa kautega sekali, sudah menyuruhnya tidur di sofa, dan kau meminta bantal dan selimutmu juga..! Biarkan saja dia pakai..!" kata sungmin menengahi.

"Isshh beruntung kau kali ini..!" kata kyuhyun menduding hyunsung yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya mengejek kyuhyun.

.

.

30 Menit kemudian.

"Aisshh apa dia sudah tidur..?" gerutu hyunsung pelan lalu beranjak dari sofa, melilitkan selimutnya di pundak dan lehernya dan juga memeluk bantalnya. dia berjalan perlahan menghampiri kasur kyuhyun.

"Hyung..!" panggil hyunsung menepuk pipi kyuhyun sedikit lebih keras.

"Dasar pabbo..!" gerutu hyunsung yang melihat hyungnya tertidur pulas.

"Hyunsungie..! Kau mau apa..?" tanya sungmin yang sedari tadi belum tidur.

"Hehehe hyung bisa bantu aku sebentar..?' tanya hyunsung berbalik menghadap sungmin yang duduk di kasurnya.

"Waeyo..?" tanya sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke sebelah hyunsung.

"Jatuhkan dia..!" kata hyunsung.

"Mwo..?" kaget sungmin mendengar permintaan hyunsung.

"Isshh ayolah hyung, toh dia tak akan bangun juga..!" kata hyunsung.

"Iya yah..! Baiklah kajja..!" kata sungmin tersenyum dan persiap mendorong tubuh kyuhyun, menempatkan telapak tangannya di pantat kyuhyun dan kaki kyuhyun.

"Hana.. Deul..!" kata hyunsung menghitungi dan bersiap menjatuhkan kyuhyun, menempatkan telapak tangannya di punggung dan kepala kyuhyun.

"Set..!" ~Bhugkkk..~ dan secara bersamaan hyunsung dan sungmin berjongkok ria, berjaga-jaga kalau saja kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun.

"hyung.. sepertinya dia benar-benar seperti orang mati kalau tidur..!" kata hyunsung lalu berdiri dari acara sembunyinya.

"Ahh memang dia seperti orang mati yah..! Ya sudah kau tidur sana.. ini sudah malam.." kata sungmin lalu mengacak rambut hyunsung dan tersenyum.

"Ne hyung.. Jaljayo..~" kata hyunsung tersenyum, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kyuhyun, dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang dia bawa.

"Hisssh ada-ada saja mereka..! Hya kira-kira apa yang di lakukan setan itu besok pagi..! hahaha..!" gerutu sungmin terkikik geli melihat kelakuan hyunsung terhadap hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Miannnn miannn banget kalo ada yang typo :D

Gimana..? Anehkah ? GJ kah? Bikin gila kah ? ahh udahan deh, mau lanjut engga..? kalo engga yaudah gomawo udah mau baca #Bow 150DERAJAT


	2. Cho Brother's Quarel

Terobsesi Barang Mahal Hyungdeul Super Junior

Chapter 2 : Cho Brother's Quarel

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Aneh

Rate : T

Warning !: Tulisan aneh, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Cho Hyun Sung (OC)

- Lee Hye Won (OC)

- All Member SJ (Termasuk Zhoumi + Henry)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Yaudah langsung aja.. :D

Happy Reading

09.15KST

"HYAAA...! BOCAH SETAN..! KEMBALIKAN SISIR BERLIAN MILIKU...!" Cha,, semua member di dorm sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu, yah yang pasti itu adalah suara satu-satunya cinderella ter aneh di mukabumi ini, lebih tepatnya lagi adalah cinderella yang dimiliki SUPER JUNIOR.

Mendengar teriakan seperti itu sang pelaku malah tertawa geli dengan teriakan hyungnya itu.

"HYA..! Kenapa pagi-pagi kau membuat ribut..? Cepat kembalikan padanya, bisa-bisa dia akan memakan kita..!" kata eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang dia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Dia tak akan memakan ku.." jawab hyunsung enteng lalu berjalan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang sedang menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Huh..! Dasar..! Kenapa SJ mempunyai member seperti setan dan parahnya lagi dia memiliki dongsaeng yang setan juga, dan setiap liburan dia pasti kesini..! Ahh aku merasa hidup ku tak tenang..!" gerutu eunhyuk lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung..! Ada apa..? kenapa sangat berisik..?" tanya hyewon berjalan menghampiri eunhyuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Itu..! Setan yang kau bawa kesini membuat ulah lagi..! Dia menghantui chullie hyung..!" kata eunhyuk kesal lalu berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Huh selalu saja..!" gerutu hyewon berjalan keluar EunHae couple itu.

"HYUNSUNG...! JANGAN MEMBUAT GADUH SAAT PAGI SEPERTI INI...!" teriak hyewon yang sukses membuat hyunsung membalikan badannya.

"JANGAN BERISIK BODOH..! AKU SEDARI TADI HANYA DIAM..! KENAPA KAU MARAH..!" teriak hyunsung tak kalah kerasnya, bagaimana tidak kesal, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk dengan damainya di depan tv sambil menikmati kripik kentang bersama shindong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"HYAAA..! KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU...!" teriak hyewon kesal lalu menghampiri hyunsung.

"CHO HYUNSUNG...! SETAN KECIL..! CEPAT KEMARI KAU..!" Teriak kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya, sedangkan sungmin yang mendengar itu dari dapur hanya terkikik sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hyung kau kenapa tertawa..?" tanya ryeowook bingung.

"Anni,, lihat saja setelah ini pasti ada peperangan antar setan.." kata sungmin santai.

"Apa maksudmu hyung..?" tanya ryeowook semakin bingung.

"Nanti juga kau tau wook...!"

~Cklek.. Brakk~ seketika, semua orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kamar KyuMin couple itu memandang kyuhyun dan bergidik merinding, sudah terlihat dari wajahnya. Setan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh tampan bernama cho kyuhyun itu sedang murka semurka-murkanya. Member yang melihatnya pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuatsetan sepertinya sangat murka.

"CHO HYUNSUNG..! KESINI KAU..!" teriak kyuhyun menatap hyunsung tajam, sedangkan yang di tatap tajam seperti itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bertindak polos.

"Ada apa hyung..?" tanya hyunsung innocent sambil menghampiri kyuhyun dengan santai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..?" tanya kyuhyun menatap dongsaengnya tajam.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa hyung..! Sedari tadi aku menonton tv dengan shindong hyung..!" sebenarnya dia tau apa yang membuat hyungnya marah, tapi dia pura-pura tak mengerti.

"APA KAU SEMALAM MENENDANGKU DARI KASURKU..? LALU KAU TIDUR DI KASURKU KAN..!" bentak kyuhyun.

"Ahh jadi masalah itu.." kata hyunsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sungmin hyung juga membantuku hyung..!" kata hyunsung tanpa rasa takut.

"KENAPA KAU MENJATUHKAN KU LAGI..? APA KAU TAK BISA MEMINTA DENGAN BAIK..!" bentak kyuhyun kesal, karena terlalu sering sejak dia di rumah, hyesung selalu pergi ke kamar kyuhyun saat ketakutan dan menjatuhkan kyuhyun begitu saja.

"AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA..! TAPI KAU MENYURUHKU TIDUR DI SOFA..!" bentak hyunsung kesal, dia tak habis pikir dengan hyungnya, kenapa hyungnya tak seperti donghae yang sangat menyayangi hyewon dan rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat dongsaengnya senang, tapi dia. Yang dia dapat dari kyuhyun setiap hari adalah pertengkaran pertengkaran dan pertengkaran.

"KALAU MEMANG AKU MENYURUH MU TIDUR DI SOFA..! KAU TIDUR SAJA DI SOFA..! JANGAN MENENDANGKU SEPERTI ITU..!"

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU SAJA YANG TIDUR DI SOFA..? KENAPA HARUS AKU..?"

"AKU TAK MAU TIDUR DI SOFA..! PUNGGUNGKU SANGAT SAKIT NANTI..! DASAR BODOH..!" bentak kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau perkataannya itu menyakiti dongsaengnya.

"HUH..! JADI KAU MEMENTINGKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI..! JADI TAK APA KALAU PUNGGUNG KU YANG SAKIT HAH..? KENAPA..? KENAPA KAU TAK SEPERTI DONGHAE HYUNG..? DIA SANGAT MENYAYANGI HYEWON..! DIA RELA MEMBERIKAN KASURNYA, TAPI KAU..! KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENYAYANGIKU KAN..? AKU TAU, SEMUA ORANG DI DORM INI BAHKAN DI DUNIA INI SEMUA MEMBENCIKU KAN..! AKU TAU TAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIKU..! BEGITUPUN UMMA DAN APPA..! MEREKA SELALU MEMENTINGKANMU..! MEREKA DATANG DI ACARA KELULUSANMU..! TAPI MEREKA MELUPAKAN AKU..! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADA UMMA KALAU SIANG ITU AKU JUGA ADA PENTAS DRAMA DI SEKOLAH..! UMMA DAN APPA SAMA SEKALI TAK DATANG DI ACARAKU...! AKU TAU AKU MEMANG SAMA SEKALI TAK PENTING DALAM HIDUP KALIAN SEMUA..!" panjang lebar hyunsung mengatakan semua yang ingin dia katakan selama ini pada kyuhyun, dia sudah tak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi.

"MAU KEMANA KAU..?" bentak kyuhyun yang melihat hyunsung mau memasuki kamarnya, tanpa menjawab hyunsung langsung membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dan keluar dengan membawa tas ranselnya.

"mulai sekarang, aku janji tak akan mengganggu hidup kalian semua..! mianhae..!" kata hyunsung lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja, sedangkan semua member yang lengkap ada disana hanya bisa terbengong begitu juga hyewon, mereka masih bingung apa yang terjadi, tak satupun orang yang mengejar atau menghentikan hyunsung untuk pergi.

"Sudah..! Bubarlah..!" kata kyuhyun dingin, lalu berjalan melewati beberapa member.

~PLAKK..~ dengan cepat, saat kyuhyun lewat di hadapan kangin, dia langsung menampar pipi kiri kyuhyun.

"APA..? KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU..?" tanya kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap pipinya, bagaimana tidak, tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, kangin langsung memukulnya begitu saja. Lu kira lomba marathon apa pake aba-aba segala..

"APA TAK SEDIKIT PUN KAU MENGHAWATIRKAN DONGSAENG MU..? LIHATLAH..! DIA PERGI, APA KAU AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA..? KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA HATI KYU..!" bentak kangin, tapi leeteuk yang ada di sebelahnya, mencoba menenangkan roomatenya itu.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku..? Nanti juga dia akan kembali..!" kata kyuhyun enteng lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aisshh..! Apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu..?" gerutu yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hyewonnie..! Gwaenchana..? Kenapa kau menangis..?" tanya donghae yang sedang memeluk hyewon sedari tadi, dia terus saja menangis di pelukan donghae.

"Hyung.. Hiks.. Aku sama sekali hiks.. tak tau kalau appa dan ummanya seperti itu hyung.. hikss... aku merasa bersalah hyung.." jelas hyewon sesenggukan.

"Ssstt, uljima.. bukan salahmu..! Tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi.." kata donghae mengusap rambut hyewon.

"Hiks.. bagaimana hyung..? hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?" tanya hyewon berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Tenanglah,, kajja kita ke ruang tengah dulu..!" kata donghae merangkul dongsaengnya ke ruang tengah, dan di sana semua member sudah terkumpul, kecuali kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana ini..?" tanya eunhyuk yang duduk di samping yesung.

"Entahlah..! Apa kalian membencinya..?" tanya yesung menatap semua member, dan mereka serentak langsung menggeleng.

"Meskipun dia suka menyembunyikan sisir ku..! Aku tetap menyayanginya..!" kata heechul.

"Aku juga rela berbagi kripik dengannya,..!" kata shindong sambil memakan kripiknya.

"Ne, meskipun dia tak se alim aku..! Aku menyayanginya, yah meskipun dia sangat kekanakan..!" kata siwon. Apa ini..? kenapa pakai acara membandingkan tingkat ke aliman..?

"Dia juga suka memanggilku nonna..! Tapi aku sama sekali tak membencinya..!" kata ryeowook memelas.

"Ahh sudah..! kenapa malah membicarakan yang aneh-aneh..!" kata kangin menengahi.

"Kita harus mencarinya..!" kata leeteuk.

"Tak perlu..!" kata kangin memotong.

"Kenapa begitu..?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"Lihat saja apa reaksi kyuhyun kalau dongsaengnya benar-benar menghilang..! Kalau tidak, dia tak akan pernah berubah pada dongsaengnya..!" kata kangin.

"Ahh ide bagus..! Tapi bagaimana nasibnya..?" tanya zhoumi.

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung..! Kia berdoa sajalah untuknya..!" kata kangin mencari jalan pintas.

"Diamana dia akan bermalam..?" tanya hyewon.

"Entahlah, kalau pun dia tidur di kursi taman, taka akan ada yang macam-macam, dia selalu berpenampilan seperti namja kan..! Jadi kita tak perlu khawatir..!" jelas kangin.

"ahh baiklah.."

"Hyewonnie, apa hyunsung tak pernah cerita padamu seperti apa orang tuanya dan kyuhyun..?" Tanya hanggeng.

"Tak pernah hyung..! Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengan orang tuanya.. kelakuannya memang jahil dan dia sangat ceria, dan dia sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan keluarganya.." jelas hyewon yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan donghae.

"Huh,, sepertinya dia sangat tertutup dengan masalah pribadinya..! Kalau begitu kita bubar, apa kalian tak ada jadwal..?" kata leeteuk ber ke-leaderan.

"Hyaa aku lupa..!" teriak beberapa member lalu berlari ke kamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

2 Hari Kemudian.

"Hyung.. dia belum juga kembali, dan kyuhyun masih belum peduli dengan dongsaengnya..!" adu ryeowook pada leeteuk yang sedang menjalankan sleeping beauty.

"Ahh aku juga bingung wook, bagaimana ini..?" kata leeteuk yang terpaksa bangun.

"Bertanyalah padanya hyung..!" kata wookie.

"Kenapa harus aku..?"

"Kau kan ketua hyung..!"

"Ahh baiklah..!" kata leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar kyuhyun.

"Kyu..!" panggil leeteuk, sedangkan kyuhyun masih asik memainkan PSPnya.

"Kyu..! Aku mau bicara..!" kata leeteuk lalu duduk di kasur kyuhyun dan dengan terpaksa rela tidak rela harus rela kyuhyun mempause gamenya.

"Kenapa..?" tanya kyuhyun malas.

"Apa kau tak peduli dengan hyunsung..?" tanya leeteuk serius.

"Siapa yang bilang..? Aku tak bilang begitu..!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mencarinya..? sudah 2 hari dia pergi..!"

"Sudahlah, dia pasti kembali...! Dia menghilang dua hari tak akan mati hyung..!" kata kyuhyun asal lalu memainkan kembali PSPnya.

"KYU AKU SERIUS..!" ~Prangg~ bentak leeteuk kesal dan dia melempar PSP kyuhyun dengan keras.

"AKU JUGA SERIUS HYUNG...! DALAM 2 HARI INI, TAK MUNGKIN KAN DIA MATI BEGITU SAJA..! KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG PSP KU JUGA..!" marah kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri PSPnya.

"APA YANG ADA DI PIKIRAN MU..? KENAPA KAU TAK MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA SAMA SEKALI..!" bentak leeteuk kesal lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun.

"ARGHH..! kenapa kalian semua menganggapku tenang saja..! sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya..!" gerutu kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana hyung..?" tanya ryewook yang ada di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun.

"Dia keras kepala wook..! Lebih baik kita mencarinya sendiri saja,," kata leeteuk frustasi.

~Naega seol goseul chajeul suga eobseul ttae

Pogpung sogeseo gireul ireo beoryeosseul ttae Eonjena byeonhaji anhneun

Saranggwa yonggil jusyeotdeon

Geudeurege gamsareul bonaeyo~

"HYEWONNIE..! HP MU BERBUNYI..!" Teriak shindong yang melihat layar hp hyewon menyala, tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengangkat hyung..!" omel hyewon keluar dari kamar EunHae couple.

"Aku sibuk..!" jawab shindong memakan kripiknya.

"Aisshh..!" gerutu hyewon lalu mengambil handphonenya.

"Yeobosoyo..!"

"Ne... Nuguya..?" tanya hyewon penasaran.

"Entahlah kenapa saya menelfon nomor ini, tetapi saya menemukan nomor anda di tas seorang yeoja, dan sekarang yeoja itu sedang koma..!" jelas suara dari sebrang.

"MWO..? Koma..? Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya hyewon terkejut lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah shindong, sedangkan shindong hanya memandangnya bingung sambil memakan kripiknya.

"Saya menemukannya tadi pagi di jalan, sepertinya dia korban tabrak lari..!"

"Katakan di mana dia dirawat..!"

"..."

"Baiklah,, gamsahamnida ajhussi..!" kata hyewon lalu menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya shindong penasaran.

"Aku belum yakin,, mungkin hyunsung koma..!" kata hyewon membuat shindong dan beberapa member yang melintas membelakan matanya sukses.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh hyewon dari belakang.

"Hyunsung koma hyung..! Kajja kita ke rumah sakit..!" kata hyewon panik lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi..!" kata kyuhyun dingin saat keluar dari kamarnya, dia sama sekali tak tau bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Mau kemana hyung..?" tanya hyewon.

"Tak usah sok peduli..!" kata kyuhyun dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi hyung..! Hyunsung..!" teriak hyewon terhenti saat kyuhyun sudah sukses keluar dari dorm.

"Ahh sudahlah jangan pedulikan dia..! Kajja kita ke rumah sakit..!" kata heechul menengahi.

"Ne..! Beritahu hyungdeul..!" kata hyewon.

Semua member kecuali Kyuhyun Siwon dan Kibum, mereka langsung menuju basement untuk mengambil van dan pergi ke rumah sakit, memastikan apa benar hyunsung sedang koma.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, entah dia pergi kemana.

.

.

.

"Hyung..!" panggil hyewon sambil berjalan.

"Wae..?" tanya semua serentak.

"Apa kalian tak menggunakan masker atau apa untuk penyamaran..?" tanya hyewon.

"Apa itu penting..? Aku tak peduli meskipun ketauhan paparazi, tujuan kita kesini untuk mengecek apa benar hyunsung koma..!" kata heechul kesal sambil mengacak rambut hyewon.  
>"Iya juga sih..! Siapa tahu kalau ada paparazi lalu kalian menjadi bintang tamu sebuah acara..! Lalu mereka mengundangku juga..! Aku akan terkenal.!" Kata hyewon asal.<p>

"Apa yang kau bicarakan..!" omel kangin menoyor hyewon.

"Aissh..!"

"Ajhusi..!" panggil hyewon lalu berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang ada di luar ruangan hyunsung.

"Ahh ne.."

"Ajhusi apa yang anda tahu..?" tanya leeteuk sopan.

"Aku hanya menemukan dia di jalan, lalu aku membawanya kesini, aku tak menemukan kartu identitas di tasnya, tapi aku hanya menemukan nomor tadi.." jelas seorang namja itu.

"Gamsahamnida ajhusi.. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi mencarinya.." kata hyewon membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ne, ada urusan..!" kata ajhusi itu.

"Ne ajhusi gamsahamnida.."

~Cklek~  
>"Bagaimana keadaannya..?" tanya hyewon panik saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat hyunsung.<p>

"Bukankah kalian super junior..?" tanya dokter itu bingung.

"Ne.. Lalu bagaimana keadaan hyunsung dok..?" jawab + tanya leeteuk.

"Di mana saudara pasien..?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Kakaknya sedang ada urusan,, dan orang tuanya ada di NY.." jelas leeteuk again..

"Kalau begitu, beberapa dari kalian, ikut ke ruangan saya..!" kata sang dokter lalu berjalan mendahului.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana..?" tanya heechul mewakili member yang sedari tadi menunggu.

"Kata dokter, Dia mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, dia juga sempat kehilangan banyak darah, kalau saja ajhusi tadi tak membawanya kesini, mungkin dia tak akan selamat..!" jelas leeteuk, sedangkan hyewon sedang berada di pelukan donghae.

"Lalu apa dia baik-baik saja..?" tanya sungmin.

" Dia koma..! Dokter bilang, karena benturan di kepalanya kemungkinan besar dia akan amnesia.." jelas leeteuk sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Amnesia..? Amnesia permanen atau..." pertanyaan yesung terpotong saat leeteuk mengatakan.

"Dokter belum bisa mengetahuinya sebelum dia sadar..!" kata leeteuk lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping kangin.  
>"Yesung zhoumi henry..! Bukannya kalian ada jadwal..?" tanya leeteuk tegas.<p>

"Tapi hyung, mana mungkin kita pergi begitu saja..!" kata yesung.

"Pergilah, kita akan menjaganya.. Aku akan mengabari kalian tentang keadaannya..!" kata leeteuk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kangin.

"Lebih baik beberapa dari kita pulang, kita bergantian saja menjaganya..! tak mungkin kan kita meninggalkannya sendiri..!" kata kangin mengambil jalan pintas.

"Aku mau tetap di sini..." kata hyewon.

"Kalau begitu, Sungmin ryeowook heechul hanggeng Eunhyuk... kalian pulang saja, nanti malam kita bertukar menjaganya..!" kata kangin, yang menyisakan donghae leeteuk shindong dan hyewon.

"Baiklah hyung,, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu..!" kata eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi..? Kemana yang lainya..?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka semua sedang makan malam kecuali beberapa member yang menjaga hyunsung di rumah sakit.

"Mereka sedang di rumah sakit..!" jawab heechul sinis.

"Memangnya siapa yang sakit..?" tanya kyuhyun lalu melahap makannannya.

"Hyunsung..!" jawab heechul sakartis.

"MWO..? Hyunsung..? Dia sakit apa..?" tanya kyuhyun membelakan matanya.

"Apa kau peduli dengannya..? Percuma kami memberitahumu dia sakit apa, toh kau tak akan mengkhawatirkannya..!" sahut eunhyuk kesal dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"Apa salahnya mengatakan dia sakit apa.,.! Apa begitu sulit..!" gerutu kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hhh~ lihatlah, bahkan saat dongsaengnya koma, dia masih bertindak seperti itu..!" marah heechul.

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan dia..! lebih baik kita selesaikan makan kita dan menjaga hyunsung.." kata ryeowook menenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahhh apa ini..? -_-

Entahlah kenapa saya jadi menceritakan hyung yang jahat pada dongsaengnya -_-

Mianhae mianhae ne kalau jelek -_-

Review please :D


	3. Did you forget me?

Terobsesi Barang Mahal Hyungdeul Super Junior

Chapter 3 : Did you forget me?

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Aneh

Rate : T

Warning !: Tulisan aneh, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Cho Hyun Sung (OC)

- Lee Hye Won (OC)

- All Member SJ (Termasuk Zhoumi + Henry)

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

FF lama aneh milik gui :3

Happy Reading

1 Bulan kemudian.

"Yeobosoyo..!"

"Ne, ada apa hyewonnie..?" tanya donghae saat dongsaengnya menelfonnya.

"Hyung..! Hyunsungie sudah sadar..!" kata hyewon senang.

"Jinja..? Kau serius..?" tanya donghae ikut senang.

"NE hyung..! Selesai kalian show, cepat kesini hyung..!" kata hyewon, karena saat ini Super Junior sedang ada di belakang stage, dan beberapa menit lagi mereka akan manggung, yah kecuali henry dan zhoumi yang sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama hyewon.

"Baiklah, nanti kita akan langsung ke sana..! setelah ini kita akan naik, jadi sudah dulu ne.." kata donghae senang.

"Ne hyung.. Sukses ne..!" kata hyewon lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya..?" Tanya hyewon saat dokter yang memeriksa hyunsung baru saja keluar.

"Dia baik-baik saja..! Tapi dia mengalami amnesia, tidak terlalu parah, tapi jangan pernah memaksa dia mengingat apapun masalalunya, biarkan ingatannya kembali perlahan dengan sendirinya..!" jelas dokter.

"ahh ne, gamsahamnida, apa kita boleh melihatnya..?" tanya hyewon.

"Ne masuklah..!" kata dokter itu lalu melenggang pergi.

"HYUNSUNGIE...!" teriak hyewon senang, dan mendapatkan jitakan dari zhoumi.

"Jangan berisik..! Dia baru saja sadar..!" kata zhoumi kesal.

"Mianhae..!" jawab hyewon menyesal karena telah berteriak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu..? Apa ada yang sakit..?" tanya hyewon menghampiri hyunsung begitu juga ZhouRy.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengingatku..?" tanya hyewon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hyunsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mencoba berbicara. "Hyewonnie.." kata hyunsung pelan.

"Kyaaa..! Dia mengingatku hyung..!" kata hyewon senang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Ahh kau jangan membuat keadaanya semakin memburuk..!" kata henry.

"Huh, aku kan hanya senang..! Hyunsungie apa kau mengenal mereka..?" tanya hyewon.

"NE, Henry oppa dan zhoumi gege..!" jawab hyunsung yang membuat mereka bertiga membelakan matanya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja mereka terkejut mendengar hyunsung memanggil dengan sebutan oppa, apa sebegitu amnesia kah sehingga dia memanggilnya oppa.

"Ge..! Dia memanggil ku oppa..!" kata henry pelan.

"Ne,, sudahlah ada baiknya juga dia mengalami amnesia..!" kata zhoumi asal, dan mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya dari henry.

"Apa yang kau katakan ge...! Kau terlihat sangat kejam..!" omel henry.

"Hyunsungie..!" panggil ryeowook saat 13 member memasuki ruangan hyunsung, dan untung saja ruang rawat hyunsung agak besar, jadi muat untuk menampung mereka semua (?)

"Kenapa kalian semua ke sini..?" Tanya hyunsung pelan.

"Hya.. kita mengkhawatirkanmu..! Apa kau mengingat kita..?" tanya leeteuk yang sudah mendengar penjelasan dari hyewon.

"Hmm ne.. Leeteuk oppa, kangin oppa, heechul oppa..." dia menyebutkan semua nama member kecuali kyuhyun, dan lebih kagetnya lagi, dia memanggil dengan sebutan oppa.

"Apa kepalamu bermasalah..? Apa kau benar-benar hyunsung..?" tanya heechul mendekati hyunsung.  
>"Apa maksudmu oppa..?" tanya hyunsung bingung.<p>

"Ahh anni,, hanya aneh saja..! Apa kau tak mengingat kyuhyun..? kenapa kau tak menyebutkannya..?" tanya heechul menunjuk kyuhyun.  
>"Nuguya..?" ~Deg~ hyunsung menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, dia benar-benar tak mengenal orang itu, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam mengetahui kalau dongsaengnya sama sekali tak mengenalnya, tapi dia mengenal ke 15 temannya.<br>"Dia kyuhyun..! Dia oppamu..!" kata heechul terus menunjuk kyuhyun.

"Anni..!" jawab hyunsung keras.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya heechul.

"Aku hanya mempunyai satu oppa kan..? Tapi bukan dia..!" kata hyunsung.

"Lalu siapa..?" tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"Sungmin oppa..!" kata hyunsung yakin.

"Hah..?" semua member membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan hyunsung, kecuali kyuhyun yang merutuki kesalahannya.

"Kenapa..? Apa aku salah..?" tanya hyunsung bingung.

"Oppa mu itu kyuhyun bukan sungmin..!" kata heechul lalu mendapatkan jitakan dari leeteuk.

"Apa..?" tanya heechul santai.

"Kau lupa..? Jangan memaksa dia mengingatnya dulu..! Biarkan dia mengingatnya sendiri..!" omel leeteuk, dan heechul hanya bisa memukul dahinya.

"Aku lupa hyung..!" kata heechul.

"Arrghhh..!" teriak hyunsung memegangi kepalanya, sontak kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa..? Apa kau kesakitan..?" tanya kyuhyun panik, sambil mengusap kepala hyunsung.

"Arrghh,, sungmin oppa...! Kepala ku Arrghh,, sangat sakit..!" kata hyunsung membuat kyuhyun merasa tak di anggap.

"Cepat panggilkan dokter..!" kata sungmin lalu mendekati hyunsung.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan.. Jangan memaksanya mengingat, kalau kalian memaksanya, amnesianya akan semakin parah...!" kata sang dokter saat keluar ruangan hyunsung dan mereka ber-16 hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Mianhae, tadi aku keceplosan.." kata heechul.

"Baiklah, jangan memaksanya lagi, kalau begitu biarkan dulu dia istirahat..!" kata sang dokter.

"Ne, kapan dia bisa pulang..?" tanya leeteuk.

"Besok dia bisa pulang..! Saya permisi dulu..!" kata dokter itu lalu pergi.

"Dia sangat aneh..! Dia memanggil kita oppa, dan dia tak mengingat kyuhyun dan dia mengira sungmin adalah kakaknya..!" kata heechul.

"Aisshh dia kan amnesia bodoh..!" omel hyewon.

"Aku pergi..!" kata kyuhyun singkat lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Lihatlah kelakuannya, setelah dia tau dongsaengnya koma dan amnesia, dia masih saja bersikap seperti itu..!" kata kangin kesal.

"Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja..!" kata yesung asal.

"Aku akan bicara padanya..!" kata sungmin lalu berjalan mengikuti kemana kyuhyun pergi.

"Argghh...! Kau sangat keterlaluan cho kyuhyun..!" omel kyuhyun ber monolog ria sambil mengacak rambutnya, dia tak pernah membayangkan kalau dongsaengnya tak akan mengenalnya seperti ini.

"Berubahlah sebelum terlambat kyu..!" kata sungmin mengusap rambut dongsaengnya itu lalu duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

"Dia mengingat kalian semua, tapi dia tak mengingatku hyung..!" kata kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya.

"Dokter bilang ingatannya akan kembali bukan..? Jadi dia tak akan melupakan mu begitu saja kyu..!"

"Ne aku tau..! Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu hyung, Ini semua salahku tapi aku malah membencinya..!" kata kyuhyun membuat sungmin bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu kyu..? Apa ada yang terjadi antara kalian..?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"Saat dia lahir, aku bilang pada appa kalau aku tak mau mempunyai dongsaeng yeoja, dan saat dia berumur 1 tahun, aku tak pernah menghiraukannya, lalu appa memarahiku dan appa pernah mengurungku di kamar.. saat aku berumur 11 tahun dan dia 5 tahun, aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena appa dan umma sama sekali jarang memperhatikanku, umma dan appa selalu memanjakannya.. setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, appa dan umma lebih memperhatikan ku sampai sekarang, mungkin umma dan appa takut aku melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi..! jadi appa dan umma sering kali lupa pada hyunsung, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah hyung, aku sangat egois, karena aku dia merasa appa dan umma membencinya, dan juga aku yang membuatnya melupakan ku hyung..!" kyuhyun bercerita begitu panjang membuat sungmin tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya.

Dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung mengusap air matanya sebelum sungmin melihatnya menangis "Kau menangis kyu..?" tanya sungmin yang sekilas melihat air mata kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu hyung..!" kata kyuhyun terus menundukan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan sungmin.

"Apa dia benar-benar kyuhyun..?" tanya sungmin takjub.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali di dorm...!" kata hyewon sedikit berteriak senang.

"Jangan berisik..!" omel heechul menjewer telinga hyewon.

"Aissh, bahkan sekarang kau selalu mengomeliku hyung..!" gerutu hyewon lalu duduk di sofa.

"Ahh aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu..!" kata ryeowook lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku ikut oppa..!" kata hyunsung mencoba mengikuti ryeowook tapi sungmin sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu, dan beberapa member yang ada di sana membelakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan hyunsung.

"Kau baru sembuh..! Sebaiknya kau istirahat.." kata sungmin menasehati hyunsung, karena hyunsung menganggap dirinya adalah oppanya, jadi dia harus bertindak seperti oppa sungguhan untuknya.

"Tapi oppa, aku mau membantu wookie oppa memasak..!" rengek hyunsung memelas.

"Aiggo bocah setan kita sepertinya berubah drastis karena sakitnya..!" kata heechul yang mendapatkan jitakan dari hanggeng.

"Kenapa memukulku...?" omel heechul tidak terima.

"Apa kau pantas berkata seperti itu..?" tanya hanggeng tajam.

"Aissh mianhae, aku tak bermaksud, hanya saja menurutku panggilan bocah setan sudah tak cocok untuknya..!" kata heechul kesal, karena para temannya salah mengartikan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus istirahat..! Kajja saengie..!" kata heechul lalu merangkul hyunsung berjalan ke arah kamar HanChul coupel.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya..?" tanya eunhyuk bingung, begitupun semua member.

"Mungkin, dia senang karena hyunsung tak akan lagi menghantuinya..!" jawab yesung asal.

"Aissh sudah-sudah jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak..!" kata leeteuk lalu ngacir, di ikuti dengan semua member yang melakukan kegiatan biasanya, sedangkan kyuhyun. Entahlah, jangan tanyakan dia, dari kemarin setelah pergi tiba-tiba dia belum juga muncul.

"Oppa..!" panggil hyunsung saat mereka berada di kamar heechul.

"Ne saengie..?" kata heechul lembut, tak mungkin kan dia akan berbuat galak seperti dulu, toh sekarang hyunsung tak lagi menjahilinya.

"Kenapa kemarin saat di rumah sakit kau bilang sungmin oppa bukan oppaku..?" tanya hyunsung bingung.

"Ahh anni, kemarin aku hanya bercanda saja..! Sekarang istirahatlah..!" kata heechul mengusap rambut hyunsung.

"Tapi oppa.. Aku benarkan kalau sungmin oppa itu oppaku..?" tanya hyunsung lagi sebelum dia memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, kau benar..! Sudah cepat tidur, aku mau keluar..!" kata heechul lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. 4

Happy Reading..

"Selamat makan..!" Kata shindong senang saat makan malam, dia langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat.  
>"Dimana kyuhyun..? Dari kemarin aku belum melihatnya..!" kata henry memecahkan keheningan di acara makan malam mereka.<br>"Kemarin saat dia pergi, aku bicara padanya..! Dia kelihatannya menangis, lalu pergi begitu saja..!" jelas sungmin sambil memakan makanannya.  
>"Mwo..? Dia menangis..?" tanya eunhyuk tak percaya, mewakili pertanyaan ke 15 orang.<br>"Aku tak seberapa yakin dia menangis, tapi setelah dia bercerita panjang lebar padaku, dia mengusap wajahnya dan terus menundukan wajahnya, saat dia akan pergi sekilas aku melihat wajahnya memerah.." jelas sungmin menjawab rasa penasaran teman-temannya.  
>"Dia cerita apa padamu..?" tanya kangin.<br>"Nanti akan ku ceritakan saat dia sudah tidur..!" kata sungmin melirik hyunsung, dan semua member yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk mengerti.  
>~Ting.. Tong..~<br>"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini..!" gerutu yesung kesal lalu beranjak dari duduknya.  
>"Biar aku saja yang melihatnya oppa..!" kata hyunsung tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dorm.<br>"Lihatlah..! Dia semakin rajin saja..! Hahahaha..!" katayesung senang.  
>"Aissh..! Apa pantas kau tertawa seperti itu jong woonie..?" kata kangin dengan deathglharenya.<br>"Huh..! Kau tau aku sangat senang karena tak akan berjalan keluar..!" gerutu yesung lalu duduk di kursinya.  
>"Nuguya..?" tanya hyunsung lalu membuka pintu dorm SJ itu.<br>"aku pulang..!" kata kyuhyun setengah sadar sambil bersandar di ambang pintu.  
>"Apa kau mabuk..?" tanya hyunsung sedikit takut, entah kenapa setelah bangun dari komanya, dan setiap dia melihat kyuhyun dia merasa ketakutan, dia merasa kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat jahat atau apalah author rada bingung.<br>"apa... Ka..u peduli..?" kata kyuhyun lalu berjalan gontai, hyunsung mencium aroma alkohol saat kyuhyun bicara padanya, tapi dia tetap saja hanya diam.  
>~Brugh..~ baru selangkah kyuhyun berjalan, dia sudah terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.<br>"Oppa..! Sungmin oppa..!" teriak hyunsung.  
>"Kenapa...? Aigoo, kyuhyunnie..!" kata sungmin terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun jatuh tengkurap di lantai dengan memejamkan matanya.<br>"Kyu..! Bangunlah..!" kata sungmin menepuk pelan pipi kyuhyun.  
>"Hyung.." kata kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum aneh.<br>"Kyu..! kajja berdiri, kita ke kamar..!" kata sungmin membopoh tubuh kyuhyun.  
>"Dari kemarin kau kemana saja..? Apa kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan minum-minum..!" kata sungmin sedikit kesal melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini, lalu dia membaringkan kyuhyun di ranjang miliknya.<br>"Aku tak akan memarahi hyunsung hyung..! Aku janji..!" kata kyuhyun pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.  
>"Kyu..! Tidurlah.. kau sedang mabuk..!" kata sungmin mengusap rambut kyuhyun, lalu melepaskan sepatu dongsaengnya itu, dan menyelimuti tubuh kyuhyun.<br>"Lihatlah..! Anak itu sekarang terlihat menyedihkan..!" kata eunhyuk pada beberapa member yang melihat kyuhyun dari ambang pintu.  
>"Dia sangat bodoh..!" kata heechul santai lalu melenggang pergi.<br>"Hyunsungie..! Sudah malam, tidurlah.. oppa akan tidur di ruang tengah..!" kata sungmin menghampiri hyunsung yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan beberapa member yang belum pergi.  
>"Tapi oppa, aku takut padanya..!" kata hyunsung memeluk sungmin.<br>"Apa yang kau takutkan..? Dia tak akan menyakitimu, dia orang yang baik..!" kata sungmin membalas pelukan hyunsung sambil mengusap rambut dongsaengnya.  
>"Tapi aku selalu takut saat melihatnya, entah kenapa aku merasa dia orang yang jahat.." adu hyunsung.<br>"Itu hanya perasaan mu saja chagi..! sekarang kau tidur ne..!" kata sungmin membawa hyunsung ke ranjang sungmin yang ada di seberang ranjang kyuhyun.  
>"Tapi oppa.."<br>"Ssstt.. dia orang baik..! Percayalah pada oppa, sekarang tidur dan oppa tak akan menutup pintu kamarnya, jadi kau tak perlu takut..!" kata sungmin menenangkan hyunsung lalu menyelimuti dongsaengnya itu.  
>"Ne oppa.." kata hyunsung pasrah lalu memejamkan matanya.<p>

.

"Ahh.. Kepala ku sakit sekali...!" Gerutu kyuhyun saat membuka kedua matanya, dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.  
>"Aisshh ini masih malam..!" gerutu kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjangnya, dia berjalan ke arah ranjang sungmin dan di sana ada hyunsung yang masih tertidur pulas.<br>"Aku benar-benar tak pantas menjadi oppa mu..! Mianhae.." kata kyuhyun lalu mengusap rambut dongsaengnya.  
>"Dimana sungmin..?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar.<br>"Hyung.. Bahkan kau rela tidur di luar..!" kata kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin tertidur di sofa ruangan tengah, Dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya mengambil selimut miliknya dan menyelimuti sungmin.  
>"Aku sangat lapar..! Apa tak ada makanan..?" kata kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke dapur.<br>~Prangg..~ belum sempat kyuhyun menyalakan lampu dapur, dia mendengar sesuatu seperti sauce pan yang terjatuh. Entahlah apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.  
>~Cklek~ Setelah dia menyalakan lampunya, dia bernafas lega, dan memasang wajah kesal saat melihat seseorang yang ada di sana sedang tersenyum tanpa salah.<br>"Ku kira kau maling hyung..! Kenapa malam-malam begini ke dapur..!" kata kyuhyun dengan muka sangarnya (?)  
>"Aisshh..! Kau sendiri kenapa malam-malam ke dapur..?" kata shindong memutar balikkan pertanyaan kyuhyun.<br>"Aku kan lapar..!"  
>"Aku juga lapar kyu..!" jawab shindong kesal.<br>"Bagaimana bisa kau kurus kalau setiap malam kau pergi ke dapur diam-diam, dan menghabiskan semua makanan..!" gerutu kyuhyun membuka kulkas.  
>"Aku tak menghabiskannya..! Aku hanya makan sedikit..!" bela shindong masih memakan makanannya.<br>"Lalu mana sisa makan malam..? Jangan bilang kalau kau memakan jatah ku..?" tuduh kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas agak keras.  
>"Aku kira kau tak akan bangun tengah malam..! Jadi dari pada makanan mu basi, jadi aku memakannya..!" jelas shindong tertawa innocent.<br>"Aisshh hyung..! Aku lapar tau..! Mana berikan makanannmu..!" kata kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk yang di bawa shindong.  
>"Hyaa..! itu miliku..!" teriak shindong merebut kembali mangkuknya.<br>"Kau sudah memakan jatah makan malamku..! Jadi ini untukku..!" omel kyuhyun merebut kembali mangkuk shindong.  
>"Salahmu sendiri kenapa pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, kau jadi tak sempat makan malam..! Berikan padaku..!" Teriak shindong lagi lalu menarik mangkuknya.<br>"Hyaa, tapi tetap saja kau menghabiskan jatah makanku..!" teriak kyuhyun murka lalu merebut mangkuknya.  
>~Pranngg..~<br>"Hyaa..! lihatlah.. makananku jatuh..!" kata shindong tak suka, sambil menatap na'as pada makanannya.  
>"Itu salahmu..! Kenapa tak memberikannya padaku..!" gerutu kyuhyun menunjukan deadglharenya.<br>"Kenapa malam-malam begini kalian ribut..?" kata sungmin mengucek matanya.  
>"dia hyung..! Dia tak mau memberiku makanan..! Aku kan lapar,,!" kata kyuhyun manja.<br>"Kau menumpahkan makananku..!" teriak shindong.  
>"Sudah-sudah..! Kalian bisa membuat yang lain bangun..! Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk kalian..!" kata sungmin mencoba membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.<br>"Gomawo minnie hyung..!" kata kyuhyun senang.  
>"Ne ne..! Kalian tunggu saja di ruang tengah..!" kata sungmin sambil menghela nafasnya.<br>"Kajja hyung..!" kata kyuhyun lalu merangkul shindong menjahui dapur.  
>"Aisshh..! Tadi bertengkar..! Kenapa sekarang seperti itu..! Huh sangat aneh..!" gerutu sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.<p>

.

.  
>"Pagi minnie oppa..." sapa hyunsung ceria saat melihat sungmin memasuki dapur, dan hyunsung memang sengaja bangun pagi untuk membantu ryeowook memasak, bukankah dia sangat rajin sekarang..?<br>"Nado chagi.. Woahh sepertinya kau sangat senang eoh..? Dan tumben sekali kau mau membantu wookie..?" tanya sungmin yang mendapatkan deadglhare dari ryeowook.  
>"Kenapa oppa..? Apa dulu aku tak pernah membantu wookie oppa memasak..?" tanya hyunsung bingung.<br>"Anniya chagi.. kau kan selalu membantu wookie memasak, bukankah kau juga bilang kau suka sekali memasak bersama wookie..?" kata sungmin membuat hyunsung tersenyum.  
>"Kalau begitu lebih baik oppa mandi..! Kau terlihat berantakan..!" kata hyunsung polos saat melihat keadaan sungmin dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan.<br>"Ne ne.. dan sekarang kau semakin bawel..!" dengus sungmin mengacak rambut hyunsung.

.  
>TBC<br>mianhae lama.. jangan lupa review yaa...


	5. pindah

Yang mau baca lanjutannya, liat di wordpress aja ya.. udah aku update di sana..

Kalo di sini, susah update nya.

kyusung45. wordpress. com


End file.
